Rainbow Blaze
(usually) (rarely) |mane = |relatives = Rainbow Dash (daughter) Unspecified other parent of Rainbow Dash (partner) |cutie mark = |headercolor = #B9B4ED |headerfontcolor = #38ABEE}} Rainbow Blaze is a male Pegasus pony who appears in the episode Games Ponies Play. He has a pale blue coat, a rainbow mane and tail with stripes of light brilliant red, light brilliant vermilion, light gold, moderate sap green, brilliant cornflower blue, and moderate violet, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of something with a rainbow streak. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Development and design Rainbow Blaze shares his design and eye color with Whitewash and Cerulean Skies, shares his eye color and sometimes design with "Thorn", shares his design with Prism Glider and Rainbow Swoop, shares his mane and tail style and eye color with Noteworthy, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, "Baritone", shares his mane style and eye color with "Grape Crush", "Snow Flight", and S01E16 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, shares his mane and tail style with Goldengrape, Coco Crusoe, Red Delicious, Felix, Apple Cinnamon, "Welch", S04E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, "Cherry Strudel", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, "Blue Bonnet", "Cloudy Haze", shares his eye color and sometimes mane style with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, shares his mane style with "Harry Trotter", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, Aries, and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, shares his tail style with Comet Tail, Emerald Green, Rare Find, Bright Bulb, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, "Silver Script", "Stormfeather", "Written Script", "Chocolate Haze", "Klein", "Sterling Silver", and normally S05E01 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, and shares his mane and tail colors with Rainbow Dash and clown Mayor Mare. On May 23, 2014, an Enterplay collectible card game developer and trading card writer referred to Rainbow Blaze as Rainbow Dash's dad; on December 17, 2014, IDW comics writer Ted Anderson stated that, of the Mane Six's family and relatives, "we’ve caught the briefest glimpse of Rainbow’s dad in a flashback," implicitly referring to Rainbow Blaze's appearance in Games Ponies Play. Depiction in the series In the season three episode Games Ponies Play, Rainbow Blaze appears in a flashback with a filly Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sits on top of his head as Laurette announces Fillydelphia as the location to host that year's Equestria Games. Other depictions IDW comics Rainbow Blaze appears in a picture with his name listed on the IDW comics' ''Friends Forever'' Issue #18 regular cover. Hubworld poll Rainbow Dash's parents, without individual identification, were first included in at least two of four different stories of how she got her cutie mark. Merchandise Rainbow Blaze was first named on his Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights expansion set card #17 C, which shows him in Canterlot Castle and lists the quote, "Of course Rainbow Dash is a good flier. I taught her everything she knows!" Quotes Gallery Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash on a similar looking pony's head S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png Friends Forever issue 18 cover A.jpg Rainbow Blaze, Dashing Mentor card MLP CCG.jpg See also * *With a similar name: Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Flash, Rainbow Ruby, Rainbow Swirl, Rainbow Swoop, Rainbow Wishes, Aria Blaze, Blaze, Island Rainbow, and Rainbowshine. References es:Padre de Rainbow Dash pl:Rainbow Strike ru:Рэйнбоу Блэйз Category:Background characters Category:Parental figures